A liquid crystal display (LCD) is widely used in life and work because the LCD has various characteristics such as being light weight, thin, and have a large display area. The LCD generally includes a backlight module, an LCD panel assembly, a front frame, and a printed circuit board.
As shown in FIG. 1, the backlight module 101 includes a light source assembly 110, a reflector plate 120, a light guide plate (or a diffuser plate) 130, a plurality of optical films 140 and a middle frame that fixes the optical films 140, and a power panel 160 that controls the light source assembly 110. The LCD panel assembly 170 includes an LCD panel 171, a flexible printed circuit board 172, and a signal timer-control printed circuit board 173. The LCD panel assembly 170 is fixed to the backlight module 101 via a front frame 180 to form an LCD module 100.
With development of lighter and thinner LCDs, people trend to choose LCDs having a larger display area, especially LCDs used in public places or during work. But a large-sized display is more difficult to assemble than a small-sized display. For example, generally, LCDs under sixty inches are integrally installed via a flat, flipping method. FIG. 2 shows a production and assembly procedures for the LCDs under sixty inches. Steps for assembling the LCDs under sixty inches comprises: a) horizontally placing the backplane and mounting the light source assembly on the backplane, b) flipping the LCD to a back surface, turning on the light source assembly, and checking whether it is qualified, c) flipping the LCD to a front surface and installing the reflector plate, the light guide panel, the optical films and the middle frame, d) installing the LCD panel assembly and the front frame, e) flipping the LCD to the back surface and installing various printed circuit boards, and, f) flipping the LCD to the front surface and checking the display. In the process, four flips of the LCD are needed. For television (TV) sets is over sixty inches, because of over-sized length and width, an operating distance has exceeded an ergonomic comfortable distance, if the LCD is installed via the flat, which reduces production efficiency. Besides, if the TV sets are flipped too many times, damage of the LCD module is increased.